Secret of the Suoh Family!
by junkfoodjamie
Summary: Love Setter 100 Sequel! It's been four months since the ball and not much has changed with the host club. But when a vacation doesn't turn out to be much of a vacation, Mari starts to question not only herself, but her new friends. occasional cursing
1. Let's Take A Trip!

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP! I kept falling asleep while I was typing :P This is the sequel to Love Letter 100, for those of you who might not have seen that in the summary. Congrats to the contest winner Himeno Kazehito. You'll see her fabulous character in this chapter, and she's to thank for the title of the story. Sadly, no one else entered, so there is no second place winner.**  
**Please RxR!**  
**M.i.T.**

**Diclaimer: If I owned Ouran, I'd be about 315138436514354x richer.**

* * *

_**Chapter Title: Let's Take A Trip! **_

_**Three Days Earlier**_

"What a day." I sighed, plopping onto the couch. Kyoya ushered the last guest out of the door and went back to his desk. I doodles on the clipboard Renge had given me. Ever since I'd been appointed manager-in-training, she'd been assigning me different tasks, which I managed to avoid doing every day.

"How'd you do? Is everythingdone?" she sat next to me, peering at the clipboard. My tasks for the day were to organize the storage room(which didnt happen), call a mechanic to fix her revolving platform(which had been mysteriously broken one day when Hikaru and I were left to clean up. But anyway, that didnt happen), plan the cosplay for next week(certainly didnt happen), and to play maid after hours(didnt happen). She glared at me. "You are a terrible trainee."

"Take pride in it." I smirked.

"Could you at least help me clean?" she whined.

"Maybe." I said.

"You're so mean!" she pouted and got up from the couch, making her way to Kyoya, who had so much interest in talking to her that he ignored her as he walked to the middle of the room.

"Sales have gone up over sixty ppercent, undoubtedly thanks to Tamaki, Marisuko, and Hikaru." he looked up from the clipboard just as I gritted my teeth. Tamaki had conned Hikaru and I into some stupid game where they both tried to outdo one another and win my herat. Once I was appointed manager-in-training, things got a little out of hand. Tamaki had gone so far as to propose in the middle of lunch(and was subsequently rejected, to the dismay of all the girls). "If we keep this up we may be able to take another all expenses paid vacation."

"Do you mean a real vacation this time, or are we taking the customers with us again?" Hikaru asked from the back of the room. He was helping Haruhi was commoners coffee out of cups.

"Did I not say all expenses paid?" Kyoya sighed.

"We're taking the customers." Haruhi confirmed gravely.

"Please god no." I muttered. Kyoya glared at me.

"Then what, Marisuko, would you propose?" he practically hissed.

"Well, it's not as if any of us are hurting for money," I ignored Haruhi's intentionally loud throat clearing. "We could all pay to take a vacation."

"Damn rich bastards." Haruhi muttered from the back.

"Hey genius, who's paying for Haruhi?" Kaoru yelled from the storage room. Renge had dragged him back to help clean.

"I will." I shrugged. Kyoya looked impressed.

"You don't have to-" Haruhi started.

"fancy tuna." everyone said together. She shut up immediately. The one bribe that never fails. The door creaked open and a short boy walked in. He had shot brown hair and brown eyes, and looked as if he was ready to head for the hills.

"Uh, excuse me, I was looking for the host club?" he said. His voice was kind of high pitched for a boy.

"And found us you have, young prince." Tamaki materialized from thin air and put his arm around the boys shoulders. "Have you come to indulge yourself with the presence of handsome young men?"

"What? No! Im being forced to join a club." he said quickly. "tomorrow is my first day, and my parents are worried about my social status at Ouran." he shuffled his feet like a nervous little kid.I stared at him. Something about this guy wasn't clicking with me.

"Ah, so you wish to become a host.." Tamaki nodded as if he'd known all along.

"Well, that wuould be nice, but the only-"

"What type would he be? We've got everything covered." Kaoru yelled from the storage room.

"How can I host if Im-"

***Kyoya's light goes on***

"What about the boy lolita?" Hikaru offered.

"But Im not-"

***Mori's light goes on***

"No one is going to replace you, Mitskuni." Mori assured Honey, who started to tear up.

"Are you listening? Im not-"

"Dont you remember what I told you? There's more than one type of boy lolita!" Renge chimed in.

"But how can a-"

***Honey's light goes on***

"Maybe he could cater to guys?" Kaoru said.

"No." Renge said.

"You realize I'm not a-"

***Renge's light goes on***

"He's not gay. Or at least, that's what he says." Hikaru muttered, obviously thinking a little too hard.

"But I'm not-"

***Haruhi's light goes on***

***My light goes on***

"What about the dangerous type?" Kaoru said.

"Im not a-"

***Kaoru's light goes on***

***Hikaru's light goes on***

"Silence yourselves, children! Daddy will figure this out!" Tamaki struck a heroic pose. It was quite obvious to the rest of us that he was a little slow on the uptake.

"Tamaki, shut up." I mumbled. He disappeared to his emo corner to grow mushrooms, although Haruhi's closet works best for that.

"As I was _trying_ to say," the girl-who-we-assumed-was-a-boy said impatiently. "Im not a guy." None of us were shocked, but Tamaki stared at her like she had three heads and eighty eyes.

"You're.. a g-girl?" he stammered.

"Nice to meet you all," she bowed timidly. "I'm Tsubasa Akiyama, first year."

***Tamaki's light goes on***

_**Present Day**_

Renge's private jet was like a miniature living room. A television the width of the plane was up front, some random program playing, and ten rowns of seats were on either side of the space.

I clutched Hikaru's hand and held my breath as we took off. "I hate planes, I hate planes, I hate planes." I muttered to myself, my eyes shut tightly. As far as I was concerned, planes were the devil's work.

"Uh, Mari? My hand has no circulation." Hikaru said. I didn't look at him.

"Deal with it." I said. "I hate planes, I hate flying, and I'm beginning to hate this trip."

"But you'll never hate me." He smirked and kissed me.

"Ugh. Save your mushy gushy crap for Paris, will you?" Kaoru was utterly disgusted.

"Bite me, sex pixie." Hikaru spat.

"Isn't that kind of counterproductive?" Tsubasa interrupted, peering her head over the back of my seat. "I mean, you're calling him a sex pixie and asking him to bite you-"

She stopped talking when the twins turned and glared swords at her head. I, on the other hand, was stifling a laugh. In three days, Tsubasa had been adopted into Tamaki's twisted little family as his niece and was labeled as 'the natural type 2.0', courtesy of Tamaki and Renge.

"You two aren't fighting again, are you?" Renge asked, tapping her foot behind us.

"Piss off, otaku." Kaoru muttered.

"Handle this manager-in-training!" I heard her bury her head into the pillow she'd brought with her. I sighed. Kaoru still didn't approve of Hikaru dating me, so the three of us weren't planning to move to Mr. Roger's neighborhood any time soon.

"Can't you two be hospitable for ten minutes?" I asked, letting go of Hikaru's hand. He rubbed it against his leg, trying to get his blood flowing again.

"I will once you admit your adoption was a hoax." Kaoru mumbled. I shot up out of my seat, but was immediately detained by Hikaru. "Hit a nerve there, did I?"

"I will snap your neck." I snarled, trying to push past Hikaru.

"That's enough." Kyoya stood up at the front of the plane. "I dont care who called who what, it's done. As of now." He was glaring at me. So he did know about Kaoru and I's little spat at the ball four months ago. I had my suspicions, but was never certain.

"Whatever." I shoved Hikaru out of my way and went back to the bathrooms, making a point of stepping on Kaoru's shoes. I locked the bathroom door and sighed as I leaned against it. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair flowed free today, flying around my face in tiny strands. I pushed it behind my ear smirked. "_Il n'est pas mort vaut. Peut-être juste paralysé du cou vers le bas(He's not worth killing. Maybe just paralyzed from the neck down)_." I'd talked to myself in French ever since I was a child. With that, I left the bathroom and started back to my seat.

"PSST! Daughter-in-law!" Tamaki whispered. He was huddled up against the wall below the seats, summoning me to come sit with him. He sat all the way in the back to "relax and sleep the entire way", but we all knew it was so he could spy on Haruhi in front of him.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that. I havent married Hikaru yet." I sat on the floor in front of him.

"Yet? So you plan to?" his eyes glazed over and I knew he was gone.

***cue the Mind Theater of Tamaki Suoh***

"Do you, Hikaru Hitachiin, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tamaki asked.

"I do." Hikaru smiled at Marisuko.

"And do you, Marisuko Kokubo, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Tamaki turned to Marisuko, tears brimming his eyes.

"I do." She smiled.

"Then I now pr-pronounce you h-husband and w-w-wife." Tamaki was choking on tears now. "You may k-kiss the bride." Mari threw her arms around Hikaru and-

**(A/N: Marisuko: Please just get back to the story**

**Hey, Im the author. I'll write what I want.**

**Marisuko: But this has nothing to do with the story!**

**Go away or I'll make you marry Kaoru.**

**Marisuko: *fake pukes* I'd rather marry Kyoya.**

**Oh really?)**

***end Mind Theater of Tamaki Suoh***

When his eyes returned to normal I knew he was back in reality. "We'll figure that out when the time comes. Did you want something?" His expression grew serious.

"I assume you know about my situation." he said.

"The whole illegitimacy thing?" I asked. He didn't show it when he nodded, but I could tell he cringed at the word.

"Obviously, it is no secret." he said. "As it is no secret that you are adopted. To myself and Kyoya, that is."

"How'd you find out." I scowled.

"I read a bit of Mommy's computer files over his shoulder the other day." he poked his fingers together, looking like a guilty little kid. The other day? What, did Kyoya read about me for fun? "I also read a bit about your mother."

I stiffened. "What about her?"

"She's French. She's a maid. She was sick."

"What are you getting at, Tamaki?"

"While we're here, let's find our mothers."

"Tamaki, that could take forever. We don't know if they're still in France, let alone if they're alive."

"I have a- a-" he struggled to find the right word. "an associate that knows where my mother is. I'm sure she could help you."

"Well, I'm glad that you know where to find her. I, on the other hand, don't want and don't need help finding mine." I muttered.

"I understand if you don't want to find her." he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "It's just that I wanted to spend some special bonding time with my daughter-in-law!"

"Would you stop calling me that!" I exclaimed.

"Mommy! Our daughter-in-law wont spend special bonding time with her daddy-in-law!" Tamaki whined.

"What a shame. I'll just have to have a talk with her employer. Have you seen Miss Houshakuji?" Kyoya asked. My eyes grew wide."No! No! I'll spend special bonding time! I'll even let you call me daughter-in-law in public!" I said quickly. Kyoya smirked sadistically and disappeared, Hikaru taking his place.

"Hey boss, this better not be special 'bondage' time." he said.

"Hey!" I yelled, embarrassed.

"I would never do such a thing! The handsome, princely type is a gentleman to women!" Tamaki said.

"You're a cretin." Hikaru disappeared. I laughed and headed back up to my seat while Tamaki yelled various things along the lines of not being a cretin and having no association with bondage.

"Tell that to Haruhi." Mori interrupted, subsequently sending Tamaki to grow mushrooms in a corner. I had no idea what that meant, but everyone else did because they laughed.

"THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Honey yelled from the back. He'd been napping since we left Japan. Everyone was quiet for a while, then Mori made his way up to Kyoya.

"He's asleep." he said, then turned and went back to his seat." I yawned as I sat down in my seat and put my head on Hikaru's shoulder. He put his head on mine and held my hand.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too." I said.

We slept like that the rest of the way to France.


	2. Renge's Bad Music Taste

**So here's the second chapter. If the endings of the next few chapters seem a little weird, its because chapters 2-5 were originally all one chapter, but I figured that was a bit much, so I broke it up. But anyways, there's not much for me to say here, so I'll just get to it.**  
**Make sure you RxR!**  
**M.i.T.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, still not a house that was brought by the money made from Ouran. Therefore, I still don't own it. Shucks.**

* * *

**Chapter Title: Renge's Bad Music Taste**

"Paris!" Honey cheered. I opened my eyes and groaned, blinded by the late afternoon sunlight poring through the windows.

"Morning, sunshine." Hikaru smiled. We were still holding hands.

"Morning." I sat up. "I take it we're here."

"Yeah. Turns out Kyoya has a landing strip at this vacation house, so we wont even have to go through the airport hassle."

"Thank god." I laughed. With the host club around, it was hard to go anywhere, especially where there might be crazy girls.

"The estate is about six acres, and since we came on such short notice, there wont be any staff." he said, reading the pamphlet that Kyoya had handed out to us after being pestered by Tamaki to "make it more vacation-y". Speak of the devil.

"Men!" Tamaki yelled, standing at the front of the plane as stiff as a soldier. The boys ran up and fell into a line, saluting him.

"Sir, yes sir!" they chanted. Tsubasa moved into Hikaru's seat and sighed.

"Are they always this weird." she asked watching the entertainment.

"You have no idea." I laughed. "Don't worry, though. You'll be used to it by the end of tomorrow." Haruhi and Renge sat on the other side of her and we went back to watching the boys.

"We'll be in Paris for three days! I expect you to be gentlemanly!" Tamaki paced back and forth.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"No mischievousness!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The twins had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"No fighting."

"Sir, yes sir!" They weren't as loud this time because Hikaru and Kaoru didn't reply.

"I've seen them do some dumb things before, but this might be the dumbest." Haruhi face-plamed.

"Aw, look at my little troops!" Tamaki wiped away tears. "Go get 'em, boys! Go get 'em!"

Myself, Tsubasa, and Renge joined Haruhi as the boys filed off the plane. Hikaru came back to us and grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Sir, yes sir." we said sarcastically. He looked a little confused when we started to laugh.

When we were off the plane, we had to grab our bags and carry them to the house, which was only about ten yards away from the landing strip. Just as I was about to grab my bag, Hikaru snatched it away.

"Allow me." He smiled.

"If you insist. I'll carry my book bag though, you have enough." I put the zebra print bag on my back. Hikaru was carrying my one suitcase, along with the three he'd convinced himself he'd need while we were here. Everyone made their way to the house and up to the third floor where the rooms were.

"Let's put the girls in the middle so we heroic men can protect them." Tamaki nodded, agreeing with his own idea. The rest of the boys agreed. Tsubasa and I had rooms next to one another, while Renge and Haruhi were right across the hall. Hikaru insisted on taking the other room next to me, and Kaoru took the room at the opposite end of the hall after refusing to share a room with his brother so he didn't "have to hear us at night". Tamaki had the room next to Haruhi(much to her dismay), and Honey and Mori shared the room next to Renge. Kyoya, insisting that staying on a plane with us for nearly twelve hours was more than he could take, took a room on the first floor. Everyone went their separate ways to unpack. I dropped my book bag on the king sized bed and opened my suitcase. The picture of my mother and my journal went on the night stand next to the bed, and I pulled out a pair of pajamas that I set on the back of the desk chair. Someone knocked on my door.

"Hey." Tsubasa smiled.

"What's up?" I smiled back. We'd been hanging out a lot when she wasn't hosting, and and were turning out to be pretty good friends.

"Nothing, just hopping from room to room, seeing what everything looks like." she sat on the edge of the bed, then noticed the picture. "Is this you mother?"

"Yeah." I said, setting the suitcase in the closet. She looked from the picture to me, then back at the picture.

"Are you sure this isn't your twin sister?"

"Very."

"Oh, okay. So what are your plans for this weekend?" she set the picture back on the night stand.

"Nothing. Things are just going to happen as they happen." I sat down next to her.

"Renge's locked herself in one of the offices downstairs." Tsubasa said.

"Why?"

"Not sure. She said something about tickets to some concert."

"Oh god. She'll have us go to a Justin Bieber concert." I groaned.

"Let's go stop her. I'd quite like to not have my ears bleed." She jumped up. We ran down the steps to the second floor and tested every door until we found the locked one. We were attempting to pick the lock with a bobby pin when we heard Renge yell yes and laugh maniacally. The door opened and we fell backwards.

"What were you two doing?" Renge asked.

"Trying to stop your obsession with bad music." Tsubasa shrugged.

"We're your new intervention team." I replied.

"What's going on? We heard someone yell." Tamaki and Kyoya walked down the hall together.

"We heard it, too." Honey was sitting on Mori's shoulders. The twins were right behind them, looking a little mischievousness.

"Good, you're all here." Renge laughed. "I got a ticket to Frenchfest**(a/n: not a real festival)**."

"One ticket? That's a little stingy." Kaoru said.

"Do you know how hard it is to get tickets? Especially front tow tickets?" she stuck the single ticket out in front of her and spread it out into a fan of ten. "It's very hard. I spent a lot of money to get these."

Everyone groaned mentally. I stood up and plucked one of the tickets from the fan and read the performing bands.

"Blink 182-"

"Yes!" the twins yelled.

"Warpaint-"

"Really?" Haruhi perked up.

"Owl City-"

"Yay!" Honey cheered, almost falling off of Mori's shoulders.

"Kotoko-"

"Woo hoo!" Tsubasa fist pumped from her spot on the floor.

"Thursday-"

"Awesome." Mori said, his voice monotone.

"Atlas Sound-"

"Oh, the heavens have blessed this very Earth!" Tamaki swooned.

"The Cure-"

"So there's some one good, at least." Kyoya smiled.

"Rin and Len Kagamine! Woo! And- and- One Direction?!" I gawked at the ticket. There were mixed reactions throughout the group. Renge did her maniacal laugh.

"The true reason we're going." she said.

"You're a One Direction fangirl?" Tsubasa said.

"HARRY STYLES ALL THE WAY!" Renge screamed.

Everyone face palmed. "I have lost all respect for you now." Tsubasa sighed.

"But it'll be fun!" Renge pouted. "Please, Kyoya? Please, can we go?"

"Well, the tickets are already paid for, so I don't see why not." he shrugged. Everyone cheered and went their separate ways. Renge dragged Haruhi and Tsubasa into the office with her and locked the door again. Hikaru came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"When do I get to spend time with you?" he rested his head on my shoulder.

I smiled. "Whenever you want." He was about to reply when Tamaki yanked me out of his grasp and dragged me down the ahll.

"NOTIMETOTALKWEVEGOTSTUFFTODO BYEHIKARUSEEYOULATEIWONTDOAN YTHINGTOMARISUKOWEVEJUSTGOTT AGOBYE!" He yelled over his shoulder. We ran out of the house and out to a car in front of the house.

"What the hell, Tamaki!" I huffed once we were in the car.

"We're going to that concert tomorrow, so I figured we'd better start our search today." Tamaki shrugged.

"I don't even have my picture, though. I can't really describe my mom without it." I complained.

"Taken care of." he smiled. Tsubasa knocked on the window, completely deprived of breath.

"Here's.. your picture." she gasped, handing it to me through the window.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Can you tell Hikaru I'm sorry?"

She nodded. "I'll.. make sure he.. doesn't throw a tantrum."

I rolled up the window as she turned and ran back towards the house. We drove off the property and headed east.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"The Tonnerre Mansion. She said she could help."

"Tonnerre? As in, Eclair Tonnerre?"

"You know her?"

"Our families do business together. They've been forcing us to play nice for years."

"So you know her on better terms than I."

"Do I want to know?"

"A prince does not speak down on other princesses." Tamaki was suddenly surrounded by tons of red roses. I gave him a weird look.

"Sometimes," I said. "I wonder if I'm dreaming or if you are really just this weird."


	3. Thunder Knows

**hey guys! Im terribly sorry it keeps taking me so long to post chapters. I start school in a few days and still have tons of summer work to do. I keep saying Im going to post a chapter every day I have computer access, but I just can't Dx The good news is that as far as writing it goes, Im on Chapter 10! And Im getting writers block Dx Curses. **  
**I still dont have enough people for the SYOH I was going to write, so Im posting the link at the bottom of the chapter. If you submit a host, well, I _might_ just give you a special treat! I need guys, too!**

**(and I keep forgetting to address my reviews. bah.)  
Himeno Kazehito- I'm glad you like it! Here's another chapter for you.**

**BittersweetChocolates09- Glad to see you followed the story! Im pretty sure I know what you're thinking, but I'll just let this chapter answer your questions :)**

**But anyways, on with the show! ... er, story.**  
**M.i.T.**

**DISCLAIMER: I think we're all well aware I dont own Ouran...**

**P.S.: I'd also like to say that if anyone out there does happen to speak French and any of this is incorrect, blame Google Translator, not me. I'm only a first year French student.**

* * *

_**Chapter Title: Thunder Knows**_

We arrived at the Tonnerre mansion an hour later. Tamaki helped me out of the car and we followed a butler to the ridiculously huge sitting room. I clutched my mothers picture to my chest.

_"Cela pourrait être le jour où vous la trouver.(This could be the day you find her.)"_ I whispered to myself.

_"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez couramment.(I wasn't aware you were fluent.)"_ Tamaki actually looked genuinely surprised.

_"J'ai vécu avec ma mère jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans, donc je ne suis plus couramment.(I lived with my mother until I was five, so I'm more than fluent.)" _I said. I rubbed my thumb and forefinger together nervously.

Eclair Tonnerre walked in the room. While she was breathtakingly beautiful, the snobbish air about her killed it. She sat on the couch opposite us. "Tamaki, how nice to see you again." she smiled at him, then lost it as she turned to me and nodded. "Miss Kokubo."

"Miss Tonnerre." I nodded back. We hadn't liked each other ever since my parents invited her to my tenth birthday party. We'd gotten into an argument and I told her that her parents were waiting until her birthday to tell her they were getting a divorce. It turned out to be true.

"However can I help the two of you?" she turned back to Tamaki, grinning like a fool. It was ridiculously obvious that she was trying to flirt with him. Tamaki smiled softly.

"Well, Miss Tonnerre-"

"Eclair. Please."

"Of course. Well Eclair, I was hoping to take up on your offer,and to call upon a favor."

"My offer?" she looked slightly puzzled for a moment. "Oh! About your mother. She stopped smiling and set her lips in a straight line. Tamaki nodded. "Well, I can manage that. But what is this favor?"

"Marisuko here is also looking for her mother. I was hoping that you could help her." Tamaki stated.

"Looking for her mother? I'm afraid I don't understand." Eclair shook her head.

"Miss Tonnerre, the Kokubos are not my true parents. I don't know either of them. All I have of my mother is a picture and the name she gave me." I said. My voice was cracking slightly. In her eyes, I saw the growing look of superiority. She thought she was better than me.

"Well, I'll do my best. But only because _you_ asked, Tamaki." she shot me a dirty look when he wasn't looking. "But let's start with you. That much I know I can accomplish." Eclair turned to the butler behind her. _"Gérard, aller chercher Anne-Sophie et lui dire qu'elle a un invité.(Gerard, go fetch Anne-Sophie and tell her she has a guest.)"_

_"Oui, mademoiselle.(Yes, miss.)" he bowed and left the room. Eclair cleared her throat. _

"Now, Miss Kokubo. I'll need to know as much as I can to help you." she said. The only reason she wanted to know anything was so she could call the tabloids the minute we left.

"Well," I squirmed uncomfortably. "I lived in France for five years. My mother was a maid, but she was always too sick to take care of me. I was adopted from an orphanage."

"You have a picture, I presume." she said, staring at the photograph in my hands. Reluctantly, I handed it to her. She grabbed these binocular-like things and stared at the picture for a while. "You said she named you. I'm sure it wasn't Marisuko Kokubo."

I tried my hardest not to scowl. "Vedetta." I muttered. She put the binocular things away and handed me the picture. She had the same look in her eye that Kyoya did when he knew something and wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'm sorry?"

"It was Vedetta." Tamaki pulled the picture from my grasp. I didn't look over when I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"If you truly want my help, I'm going to need your full name." she sighed impatiently.

"My name is Vedetta Jacquelaine Yuri de Gra-" I was cut off as a maid entered the room.

_"Mademoiselle Tonnerre, vous avez demandé pour moi?(Miss Tonnerre, you asked for me?)" _she curtsied and I didn't even have time to inhale before Tamaki set the picture on the edge of the couch and bounded across the room.

_"Mère. Je vous ai trouvé.(Mother. I found you.)" _he breathed, hugging her. The maid was crying.

_"Oh Tamaki, je suis tellement désolé. Je savais que je te reverrai un jour. Je viens-(Oh Tamaki, Im so sorry. I knew I'd see you again some day. I just-)" _Tamaki shushed her. He brought her over to the couch and I could hardly breath. The maid held Tamaki's hand, and then she noticed the picture which had since fallen to the floor.

"_Tamaki_," she leaned down and picked it up. _"où avez-vous cette image?(where did you get this picture?)_" He turned towards me.

My hands were shaking. I was hyperventilating. My mind was racing. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

This is not how things were meant to be.

* * *

**And here's that link I promised. I dont know what I'll give you guys, but I'll come up with something. Maybe a one-shot? Or I'll draw a picture for the story? Gah. I quit. I'll figure it out later. **

**docs.**

**google**

**.com**

**/spreadsheet**

**/viewform**

**?formkey=**

**dGVxU1pfZ0F**

**CZ3BKeGtnb**

**0RiVHBiNmc6**

**MQ#gid=0**


End file.
